


♦ Nemesis of the Ruined Kingdom

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Noble/Peasant, Peasant Dean, Prince Castiel, Warrior Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 17: Noble/Peasant AU</p><p>Dean knew he shouldn’t follow him, he was aware that it was stalking and the stranger could report him to the guards. Then again, what was life without a little bit of adventure? Biting at his lips, the green-eyed set the groceries in a hidden place he had found a few years ago and, before he had the chance of thinking twice about the matter, he set after the blue-eyed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Nemesis of the Ruined Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who cheated again? I did! XD Okay, so it wasn't exactly cheating, but, yeah, a prince is royalty, and not noblety. Anyway, I struggled a lot with this plot because I could never find a good moment to finish it, so it wasn't my best work. Still, I hope you all like it! c:

And yet again, there Dean found himself, buying fruits for his lordships. The Winchesters were once a family with one of the biggest names in town, but when Mary and John died in the Great War, Sam and Dean were forgotten, as if they had never existed at all. It was, in fact, a blessing that they still had a roof above their heads.

Their parents used to be great fighters, very close to the King, until he became mad with the lost of his Queen. Dean still remembered going to the palace and playing with the prince. They were almost best friends back then, who had never bothered to exchange names. Although the King loved John and Mary, he had no idea that his son was playing with one of the peasants, and the blue-eyed boy was afraid his father wouldn’t like the idea.

So Dean had decided to call him Angel, because of a small birth mark which looked like a pair of wings behind his right ear and, since the blonde’s parents were warriors, Angel decided to call Dean Hunter. The nickname had stuck to Dean from the first time he had heard it, mainly because his uncle, Bobby, was teaching him how to hunt at the night. He could recall bringing Angel a dead rabbit and asking him to help with the funeral, which the prince promptly did. Sometimes Dean wondered if the body was still buried in the royal garden, underneath where Angel’s balcony was located.

But those memories didn’t come back often to him, unless he was alone. His thoughts had grown used to wondering back to his childhood and, more often than not, Angel had been a part of it. If he were to be honest with himself, Dean would confess he missed the raven haired prince. He didn’t have many friends while growing up, and now that he had to work for his landlord, he had even less.

The green-eyed sighed, taking an apple in hand and checking to see if it had any bruises. A noise startled Dean from his reverie, making him turn around in time to see a carriage heading towards the palace. Internally, Dean winced. He had heard rumors about how the King wasn’t able to rule his land anymore, which was now called The Ruined Kingdom because of how many tragedies had already happened.

Something about that carriage had Dean frowning. When he had gone to the tavern to pick up a barrel of wine for his lordship a few months ago, the older Winchester had eavesdropped on a conversation while he waited. The circle of people were giving solutions that would certainly help their kingdom, including marrying the prince once he had come of age, which would be happening in two weeks from now.

Had the King truly decided to do such a thing with his son? Marrying him with someone he had never even talked to, ruining his happiness, only because he couldn’t find another solution? There had to be one! Dean had no idea as to why he was reacting so fervently, but he could only guess he felt sorry for his childhood friend.

Shaking his head, Dean tried paying attention on his shopping again. It was not his place to wonder about such things, especially with his lordship not being a patient man. Crowley had taken him and Sam in when their parents died, and, even if Dean hated the man with all of his being, he couldn’t say a thing; not when his brother could end up sleeping in the streets.

Just as Dean had finished paying and was heading back to Crowley’s house, someone bumped into him, making him drop all of the fruits and merchandise he had bought. “Shit!” he murmured, falling to his knees to pick up the groceries and hope they were still edible, or at least presentable.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” a deep voice told him, kneeling by his side and helping him. Dean raised his gaze to the hooded person, about to tell him to go away, when he was met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Only the Angel had had eyes as beautiful as that man. But, of course, that would be insane. The prince didn’t go out colliding against people on the streets. Did he?

Clearing his throat, Dean stood up, hugging his bag closely to his chest to stop himself from reaching out and touching to see if that man was truly standing in front of him. He was too handsome for his own good. “No, don’t worry. Everything’s intact,” the blonde assured the blue-eyed, a small, warm smile turning his lips up.

For Dean’s surprise, the man matched his smile with a grin of his own. They stood staring at each other for a whole minute before the stranger shook himself. “I’m sorry again, but I’m on a hurry. It was nice meeting you,” were the last words he said before running in the opposite direction he had been going when they met.

Dean knew he shouldn’t follow him, he was aware that it was stalking and the stranger could report him to the guards. Then again, what was life without a little bit of adventure? Biting at his lips, the green-eyed set the groceries in a hidden place he had found a few years ago and, before he had the chance of thinking twice about the matter, he set after the blue-eyed man.

It took all of his will to keep track of his target, but, remembering the rules about hunting Bobby had taught him before moving to the kingdom by the sea to marry a merchant from there, Dean managed to find the hooded stranger. He followed him for a good ten minutes, until he realized the man had no idea where he was going. Actually, he seemed thoroughly lost and, when Dean could catch sight of his face, his eyes screamed for help.

They reached a glade after a few more minutes, where the man took off his hood and tried to recover his breathing. That was when Dean realized they had been running. Perhaps the man had noticed someone was following him? But that couldn’t be; he wouldn’t have stopped in a place so open, was that the case.

Hiding himself behind a tree, Dean watched curiously as the stranger sat down, putting his head between his knees. Once again, everything was telling Dean to go back to Crowley’s house, because his lordship wouldn’t take long to notice he was gone. Dean only worked in the village on Thursdays and Sundays, and today was none.

He was about to turn away and go home, when he noticed something that made his heart stop. The distance was big between himself and the stranger, which meant he could be wrong, but Dean wanted to believe he wasn’t. Swallowing hard, the green-eyed started approaching with small, quiet steps. Considering that the blue-eyed man seemed completely into his thoughts, Dean guessed he could get close enough to see if…

There it was; a small birth mark in the shape of wings behind the man’s right ear. It wasn’t his imagination, Dean was really in the presence of the prince. His brain told him to bow down and be respectful, but his body had other plans. “Angel,” he let out against his will, his mouth gaping at the surprise of once again seeing his childhood friend.

As if he had been punched, Angel jumped up, his eyes widely opened as he searched for who could have said that. He turned around, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones. “H-Hunter?” the prince asked uncertainly, his breathing picking up by the second while he stared Dean up and down.

Chuckling out of his bewilderment, Dean scratched the back of his neck. “It’s Dean, actually,” he nodded, grinning at his friend like he used to when they were growing up. What happened next was for sure unexpected, if not unreal. One minute Dean was toeing the grass at his feet with his shoe and the other he had an armful of Angel.

At first Dean had no idea of what to do. He just stood there, trying to process the fact that he was being hugged by his prince, and that couldn’t be normal. Still, once he understood that he wasn’t hugging the prince, but the Angel, he raised his arms and pulled the blue-eyed man closer, trying not to notice the fact that the raven haired had his nose buried on his neck.

“Castiel,” the Angel whispered, his arms tightening around Dean. For as crazy as the scene was, Dean found himself going along with it and sniffing the prince’s hair. He smiled upon noticing it was the same sweet scent from their childhood, the familiarity of it making him sigh contented, never having imagined such a thing happening. “I had to find you.”

Wait, what? Dean pulled away slightly, frowning as he saw a few stray tears running down the blue-eyed man’s cheeks. “Is something wrong?” the blonde asked, using his thumb to brush the streaks away. For God’s sake, he _had_ to think that was weird. He was in the middle of a glade, with the prince – his longtime friend – in his arms, and they were sharing an oddly romantic moment that certainly shouldn’t have been there. And yet, instead of pulling away, Dean wanted to stay there for as long as he could.

Nodding, Castiel wrapped Dean’s neck with his arms and hid his face on his chest. He looked desperate, a few sobs shaking his body. “It’s my father,” he began, stopping to raise his head and making his words clearer. “He wants me to marry Lord Balthazar of Wintershire for the sake of our kingdom. But I couldn’t give someone my heart while it belonged to another man.”

Oh. _Oh_. Dean stilled completely. Castiel couldn’t give _what_?! The…The prince was in love with him of all the people in the world? Without having a clue of what to do, the green-eyed opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to think about something to say. Did he love his prince back?

Looking for an answer, Dean met the Angel’s gaze. Shit, he did. Mentally, he wanted to kick himself for not noticing it sooner. Still, it wouldn’t have exactly mattered; it wasn’t like he could go to the gates of the palace and yell for the prince to come meet him and kiss the Hell out of him, which would lead to their happily ever after.

It was Castiel’s turn to go still then. He started pulling away from Dean hurriedly, babbling nonsensical words. “I’m sorry, I assumed too much, I…I’ll be going now. Y-You don’t have to worry, I will not bother you again. I’m…I’m sorry,” he told Dean, his voice heavy with unshed tears that made Dean’s chest swell.

Before he would end up losing his Angel yet again, Dean pulled him back by his hand, sealing their lips forcefully. The prince didn’t even take a second to react, a small gasp escaping him as Dean licked at his bottom lip, asking to be let in. As if on cue, Castiel laced his fingers on the green-eyed man’s locks and opened his mouth enough to allow Dean’s tongue inside.

Truth be told, Dean had no idea how he had managed to live all those years without that. His body reacted on instinct, like it had been waiting for this very moment ever since the last time they had seen each other. And the fact that it probably had made Dean grab his Angel’s hips and pull him closer, their tongues intertwining.

Once they pulled away, Dean leaned down so that they could press their foreheads together. “You’ll have to do much more than assuming to get rid of me,” the blonde laughed, his breath brushing against the prince’s mouth. Castiel joined him and Dean had a hard time believing this was actually his life, because, yeah, this was shit, the situation they found themselves in, but Dean somehow liked it.

An hour ago he had been living to take care of Sam, and nothing he did was thinking about himself. It was good, to have his prince pressed tightly against him. It gave him hope; the hope he needed to believe that everything would turn out right in the end. The smile Castiel threw at him proved they shared the same thought, and, really, what more could Dean do but kissing him breathless?

-~-

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair slowly, watching as his Angel slept peacefully, the sun light washed over his skin. They were at the glade again, two days after their reencounter. Although Lord Balthazar was still at the castle, the prince often found a way out so that he and Dean could meet. It felt like a fairy tale, really; Dean had never been happier.

So of course something had to change. Castiel had told him earlier that day that his wedding was set to be in a week from the day they met again, and that Lord Balthazar had tried to touch him. The first thing Dean thought was that he wanted to kill the Lord. He had never got to the point in which he actually killed somebody, but he had been into enough fights to know what to do.

The only thing that stopped him from running to the castle as if his life depended on it was when Castiel started to cry. It was heartbreaking, and Dean couldn’t do much more than taking him into his arms and kissing his temples while whispering sweet nothings into his skin. After some time, Castiel had fallen asleep, since he had been too afraid that Lord Balthazar would do something if he did it at the castle.

Obviously, the wedding was the main issue in Dean’s head. So much so that, last night, when he started coughing blood, his eyes opened widely and he almost had a panic attack. Until he remembered; the day he found Castiel again, he had gotten home late, and Crowley, of course, had to punish him, which he decided to do by hitting him to within an inch of his life.

His right side hurt the most and, although he couldn’t say anything to anyone, he was pretty sure he had a broken rib and that it had pierced through something. Not completely, otherwise he’d be dead by now, but the coughing proved that there was something off inside him, and he couldn’t worry about that now, because Castiel was what mattered.

By his side, the Angel stirred and nuzzled more into his neck, breathing out a sigh. “You can sleep more,” Dean whispered to him, placing a kiss at the top of his head. “We’ve still got some time.” The blonde looked at the horizon, the sun still up and about, which meant they probably had about an hour or so.

But Castiel shook his head, yawning softly before opening his gorgeous blue eyes. “If I sleep I don’t get to see you,” he explained with a sweet smile that had Dean leaning in to kiss his lips, which ended up turning into a much longer moment than he had first predicted. “Dean, I want you,” Castiel told him once they parted for a moment.

Dean opened his eyes to look at his Angel, silently asking if he were sure. When Castiel nodded, the green-eyed slowly laid him down on the grass, never once breaking eye contact as he leaned in to kiss him again. With firm and slow hands, Dean undid the buttons of Castiel’s shirt, his royal coat long forgotten.

A small sound left the Angel’s lips when Dean lowered his mouth to lightly suck at his neck. The blonde pulled away just enough so that he could slide his own shirt off, getting the chance to do the same with the prince’s. Castiel pulled himself off of the ground to meet Dean’s lips again and slid his pants and underwear, Dean mirroring his actions until they were both only clad in each other’s arms.

Putting two fingers inside his mouth, Dean coated them with his spit while the Angel kissed his chest, hands roaming on his sides. Once he decided they were wet enough, the blonde pulled his fingers out of his mouth and slowly circled Castiel’s entrance, watching as the prince threw his head back. “Please,” he moaned, and when those eyes met Dean’s, he couldn’t help but obeying.

One finger became two, and two became three, until the prince was almost shaking with pleasure, the most beautiful sounds falling from his lips. Dean pulled his fingers away and stroked his aching cock, using the pre-come as lube before lining himself up and slowly sliding in, lacing his fingers with Castiel’s.

Once he had bottomed out, Dean stopped to give his Angel time to adjust, kissing his neck while he waited. Not long after, Castiel nodded and began pushing against Dean, and the blonde man started moving in a pleasant pace, not too fast and not too slow; just enough to satisfy the both of them.

It didn’t take long for both of them to reach the edge, coming with a prayer of the other’s name hanging from their lips. They lay quietly after that, Dean kissing every last bit of skin he could reach while Castiel slowly caressed his hair. “I love you,” the Angel whispered, looking at the sun.

Dean raised his head to look at him. He truly was living a fairy tale, wasn’t he? A prince who he had loved for years escapes from his castle to meet him, just to tell him he loves him. “I love you, too,” he said with a smile playing on his lips as he leaned forward to kiss those lips he adored so much.

-~-

Castiel got married at the end of that week. Dean had spent the whole day trying to get away from the house, but Crowley found out about them and said that, if Dean attempted anything, he’d kill Sam. Staying inside was one of the hardest things Dean had done in his entire life, especially when his little brother came around and asked him what was wrong.

For the most part of the night, he just stared at the ceiling, imagining Lord Balthazar touching his Angel. He imagined their honeymoon, Castiel trying to come up with excuses to stop Balthazar, and Dean just knew the Lord wouldn’t be easily convinced. His Angel was clever, though, so, for a few minutes, he allowed himself to hope.

Three months after the marriage, Lord Balthazar had become king along with Castiel. At the beginning, it looked like he was a great ruler, and Dean liked to think that he made the raven haired man happy; but that thought was terribly short lived. Lord Balthazar’s tyranny was exposed when the news about his keeping prince Castiel locked inside the castle was spread.

One more week and every man from eighteen to twenty-five was forced to join the army, because apparently Lord Balthazar had decided to enter a war against the neighboring kingdom. Unfortunately, both Sam and Dean fell into that category, and therefore Crowley had no choice but letting them go.

For ten years, they fought and won endless battles and wars for their barbarous king. The once called ruined kingdom had now become a land of terror. No one heard from prince Castiel anymore, and, after the Forbidden War, the people just stopped talking about it. The only person who seemed to still be aware of his existence was Dean. Every single night, just before he fell asleep, Dean made a wish: that somehow he would find his way back to his Angel.

It came true a lot faster than he was expecting.

On Sam’s thirtieth birthday, they were both invited by the king to a party in their honor, since they were the best warriors in the army. At first, Dean thought about refusing it, the last thing he wanted was to attend a party where he’d have to pretend to like his king, but then he remembered Castiel would probably be there as well.

So they went. Sam seemed happy to be away from the gruesome training they were forced to experience daily, and Dean told him to have fun. His little brother knew why he had come even before they had talked about it, which didn’t mean he agreed with it, although he was willing to allow Dean to look for him.

They both knew the idea would end badly, but Dean would be damned if he didn’t try. He started looking in the crowd first, hoping he wouldn’t have to go to parts of the castle he wasn’t allowed to. Obviously, though, the prince wasn’t there, and so Dean made sure no one was following him before going down a corridor.

He searched for about fifteen minutes before finding a door ajar and a faint light coming from the inside. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Dean approached it, carefully pushing the door open the rest of the way to find a man reading a book silently, a candle on his nightstand projecting the light he needed.

“Cas?” Dean called unsure.

For a moment, he thought he had entered the wrong room, but then the man turned to him with huge blue eyes that almost made him choke. “Dean…,” the prince whispered, his voice even graver than the warrior remembered. He looked truly beautiful, light stubble covering his cheeks and his hair completely disheveled.

Of all the scenarios Dean had thought about for when they met again, the last one that came to his mind was his Angel running towards him and embracing his neck as he sobbed uncontrollably and hid his face on his chest. After being away from him for so long, Dean didn’t even think before entering the room and closing the door behind them, holding Castiel as strong as he could while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“It’ll be okay, Angel, I’m here now. Shh, it’s alright, I’ve got you,” he assured him, placing small kisses on his hair and running a hand along his back. The sobbing stopped shortly after that, and once Castiel raised his head to look at him, it was impossible to tell who kissed whom. They only knew that their tongues battled furiously at first, screaming words they weren’t able to even think about, until their movements slowed, becoming sweet and chaste.

During the first few minutes after they broke the kiss, they just looked at each other, breathing the other’s air as if they would die if they so much as tried pulling away. “Why didn’t you come sooner?” Castiel whispered. “I’ve been waiting for you ever since we parted before my wedding Lord Balthazar.” The fact that he cringed at the mere sound of the name didn’t go unnoticed by Dean.

Brushing away a stray lock of his Angel’s hair, Dean took a moment to admire the sheer beauty of those deep eyes. “The man housing my brother and I found out about us, and he threatened to hurt Sam if I went after you,” he explained poorly, knowing very well that he should have thought about some way of getting to him sooner.

A moment passed as Castiel absorbed the new information. “You did well to stay, then,” the prince said with a small nod, swallowing before continuing. “I’m just glad that you came back to me now.” With a sigh of contentment, he laid his head against Dean’s chest as the warrior ran his fingers through his dark locks.

“I’m sorry for taking so long,” Dean told him while leaning down and kissing every little bit of skin he could reach, his Angel chasing after the touches and clinging to Dean with all of his might. “But I promise I’m never going to leave you again.”

-~-

They saw each other more often after that. The king would always invite both Winchester brothers for parties after battles and Dean would take the chance to sneak into his Angel’s room. In fact it was quite a surprise that Lord Balthazar hadn’t noticed the pattern yet. Dean hated to admit it, but the king was smart and the fact that it was just too easy to see Castiel worried him.

“Fear not, my love,” the blue-eyed prince told him once. It was dark outside, nothing but a few stars shining through the window. “I share your concerns, but the king is enamored with these events. It had been three months that no one touched me when you returned,” he confessed, his voice growing lower by the moment.

Although Dean knew the words were meant to comfort him, the simple thought of their filthy king laying a hand on his beloved was disgusting. “I am nothing but glad for that,” Dean said while bringing the prince even closer to his side. “I long for a day when I can be the only one to have you,” the warrior sighed, meeting those sparkling cerulean eyes with his green ones.

A small smile formed itself on Castiel’s lips as he ran his fingertips along Dean’s cheek, the blonde leaning into the touch. “That day may never come, but you will forever be the only one in my heart,” he whispered before placing a soft and adoring kiss against Dean’s mouth.

That was truly all Dean needed to hear. After everything he had gone through with Crowley and during the war, he couldn’t be happier that Sam was alright and he finally had his Angel, even if not as much as he wanted. They had always walked slowly with their relationship and Dean had promised himself that he would make it worth the wait every single time.

Nosing at his lover’s neck, the blonde closed his eyes. “Someday we won’t have to fear being found; someday you will be proud of shouting my name to the Heavens when we make love,” he breathed, knowing how awful it was that they had to control themselves while inside the castle and that there wasn’t any way for Castiel to leave its dependencies.

With a slight chuckle, the prince bared his neck, offering more skin for the warrior to explore. “I already am,” Castiel assured him, and although Dean wanted to believe him, there was still something that told him they could be better than this. Of course he knew Castiel loved him at that wouldn’t change, but the restraints from the castle were weighing down on the both of them, and Dean didn’t expect Lord Balthazar to leave his Angel alone forever.

“There’s something I have been meaning to tell you,” the Winchester man said after a more or less comfortable silence. Even though he was aware of the reason as to why he had gone to see the prince that specific night, his Angel was still in the dark about it, and Dean hated that he had to break it to him. “Lord Balthazar has requested me for the next battle. I leave tomorrow,” he said, trying to sound as emotionless as he could.

A small hitch in Castiel’s breath could be heard then and suddenly there were hands clinging to his back and a face being pressed in his chest. All Dean could do was holding the prince as tightly as possible, combing his fingers through his hair. Castiel hated when Dean had to leave for battles, mainly because they both knew it might be the last. “Promise you’ll come back,” the Angel whispered.

Closing his eyes, Dean tried to control his breathing. He couldn’t lie and make that promise, not when there was every chance that he might stay on the way. “You know I can’t say that,” he reminded him, the words actually causing physical pain on the both of them. “What I can do, though, is promise you something else.” Dean waited until Castiel was looking at him before continuing. “I promise you that, if I come back, we will run away. I’ve already talked to Sam about it and he thinks we can do it with the plan we thought about. And then I’ll promise you one more thing: I promise you that, as soon as we’re out of these lands, I will marry you.”

The Angel’s breath hitched again, but this time Dean knew the tears were from happiness. Castiel threw himself at the warrior, making him grin against the prince’s desperate and searching lips. They kissed almost until morning, and when the sun did come, Dean kissed him again. “I will go, my love, but I will be back,” he assured him.

Nodding, Castiel let go of his hands only to fetch something inside one of his drawers. Upon finding what he was looking for, he took one of Dean’s hands again, sliding a ring on one of his fingers. “This ring has been my lucky charm since forever. I want you to give it back to me only once we’re at the altar and I can finally say you are mine.”

After one last kiss, Dean left the room, feeling confident that he would come back and finally find happiness.

-~-

As it turned out, Dean did return from the battle. The only but was that he came back injured. During one of the final fights, one of the enemy soldiers managed to hit him with his sword, resulting in his losing way too much blood. The last thing he remembered was Sam telling him it would be okay.

When Dean woke up again, everything had changed. Apparently, he had been out for almost a year and, upon hearing about the blonde Winchester getting into a coma that he might never woke up from, prince Castiel went crazy. Everyone in the lands was now aware of how the king’s favorite warrior was also the missing prince’s childhood friend.

Castiel’s craziness wasn’t a bad kind of one, though. He simply snapped, Sam had told Dean. After being locked inside the castle for God knows how long, a reality shock was what he needed and, with the help of a few guards, he managed to contact a neighboring kingdom that had once helped his father during one of the wars.

For the people’s luck, the kingdom had agreed with helping him taking back his lands from Lord Balthazar in trade for a partnership. The war had lasted six months and, although being a terrific ruler, Castiel was now called the cold-hearted king. All of his choices benefitted his people, but ever since he regained his throne, never had a smile appeared on his face.

Some said it was because he truly loved Lord Balthazar, others said it was because he didn’t want to be led astray from his past. But Dean knew better. As soon as Sam finished telling him the whole story, Dean knew he had been the one to wipe away the smile from his lover’s features; he knew Castiel was still waiting for him to fulfill his promise.

His Angel had wanted to come visit him, Sam said, but with everything that had happened he had too much to do in order to revive his kingdom. He had asked for Sam to take Dean to the castle when the war between him and Lord Balthazar had come to an end, but Sam had refused, insisting that Dean had to be in their home. And in some parts Dean agreed with his brother, except not being in the castle also meant Castiel wasn’t there.

“I have to go see him,” Dean told Sam, trying to stand up from the bed and failing almost miserably. His giant of a brother just chuckled and laid him down once again and who did he think he was to take of Dean like he had suddenly become the younger brother?

Once he was sure Dean was comfortable and wouldn’t try to move again, Sam continued. “You don’t have to go after him. As soon as I thought you were waking up, I sent someone to the castle. The king commanded that at least three warriors had to be in our front doors at all times until you woke up,” he explained, Dean grin upon realizing that his Angel really did care about him.

Dean was just about to thank his brother for not giving up on him when suddenly the door to his bedroom burst open to reveal a wide-eyed Castiel. He looked extremely tired, there were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was even messier than it used to be. “Dean?” the king asked, and he sounded so hopeful that Dean couldn’t help feeling his heart melting.

“Hey, Cas,” he greeted, the blue-eyed jolting for his bed as if it were some form of oxygen. Castiel threw himself on Dean’s chest and knelt on the floor by his side, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. “It’s okay, love, I’m here, it’s going to be okay,” the warrior assured him, smiling at his brother as he left the room.

Upon managing to control his breathing, Castiel raised his head enough to look at Dean, allowing the blonde to cup his cheek and nosing into his palm. “I thought I would never see you again,” the raven haired whispered. “I was so scared, Dean, I…” Dean was the one to cut him off, placing their lips together and reveling on the moan of relief his Angel let out.

That was when Dean realized it: they were free. They were finally free to be together, and they were finally allowed to be happy. For once in their lives they were actually going to be _happy_. “I would never leave you, Angel,” he assured him, kissing his lips once more. “I had to come back and fulfill my promise.”

And three months later, he did; or, at least, part of it. They got married in castle’s gardens, where they used to play as children, and Dean wasn’t ashamed to say he cried maybe one or two tears when Castiel said his vows and he gave the ring back to his Angel. For the first part of the promise, though, he didn’t have to keep it, for they didn’t have to run anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
